Jacob B.
.png |username= |current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 24 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= St. Louis, MO |occupation= Law Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= Dream Team Fab Five |loyalties= John B. Sydney D. Tisha M. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 6 & 9) |nominated= 4 (Weeks 8, 10, Day 23 & Week 11) |veto= 6 (Weeks 2, 5, 6, 9, 10 & Day 23) |jeopardy= 3 (Weeks 2, 7 & 8) |days= 25 }} was a houseguest on . She placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. Big Brother 11 Game Summary Although known as a competition threat, Jacob managed to keep himself safe with minimal competition wins in the first five weeks of the game, instead focusing on his social game, and key Fab Five alliance with the season's power players. In Week 6, Jacob finally unleashed is abilities, taking HOH and POV to send Jake W. to the jury. As the Fab Five evolved into the Dream Team, the house divisions became clearer and more evident. Jacob finally tasted the block when enemy Kamani W. grabbed HOH in Week 8. However with the Pocket Power of Veto he procured from Jeopardy Junction, Jacob saved himself, alongside both John B. with the Emerald Veto and Sydney with Tisha M.'s normal veto. This meant that despite the Dream Team not having power (and Jacob being unable to vote), they could still evict outsider Raul S. in their place. Jacob took revenge on Kamani the following week, by winning both HOH and POV to control the tide and evict him to jury, and making the entire Dream Team alliance the final five. Jacob then found himself an initial nominee in Week 10's normal eviction and Double Eviction, forcing him to win the veto both times to take himself down. With the sole vote to evict either John or Sydney D. in Week 10, a deal was struck between Jacob and John to keep him in the game, despite being the bigger competition threat. Therefore Jacob opted to evict Sydney, before then losing out on the final HOH to Tisha. With Jacob finally vulnerable, Tisha did not miss the chance to take him down, and he was evicted to become the final juror in third place. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | – | Ineligible | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Sydney | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | nowrap| Andrew (x2) | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | Andrew | Yes |- | – | Ineligible | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | nowrap | Raul | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | Tisha | No |- | | Sydney | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | John | No |} HOH History Trivia * Jacob holds the record for the most total competition wins in a single season, with eleven in Big Brother 11. ** This beats the previous record from Max A., who won nine competitions in . * Jacob co-holds the record for most POV wins in a season, with six in Big Brother 11. ** He shares this record with Max A., who also won six POV competitions in . * Jacob is second houseguest to win both the HOH and POV competitions in the same week twice in the same season. ** He was preceded by Max A. in . ** Oli G. and Anthony F. have also achieved this feat twice, but did so across two separate seasons. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB11 Houseguests Category:3rd Place